hyorufandomcom-20200213-history
Hiroshi Mikage
"People are broken when they're betrayed by the ideals that drove them" Hiroshi comes from a middle-class family with no significant background and currently attends Woru University. He is part of the minority of non-aristocratic students with no connections to the upper class. Needless to say, he doesn't like it there. Appearance See image. Personality ESTJ-A. He has a very clear-cut set of personal principles and is direct, assertive, and confident. He takes his information from his surroundings, always perceptive and wary of the changing situation and keeps himself open to adaptations. In approaching a task, he sets down a general idea that outlines his direction, but he has no fixed strategies, preferring to tailor his methodology to what is most convenient and what immediate resources are available. His approach to people is simple. If they match him in principles and action, he likes them. If the principles don't match but don't conflict either, he can befriend them as long as he sees that they are true and loyal to what they believe in. If the principles come into conflict, he will find it hard to tolerate them, but once again, he will grudgingly respect them if they are loyal to their principles, though he would greatly disagree with the justifications and reasoning behind them. If they have neither principles nor follow any, Hiroshi will find himself neigh incapable of coexisting with them. His approach to the unknown is dictated by caution. Though he would rather not deal with unconventional or uncertain scenarios, Hiroshi recognizes that uncertainty is part of life, and thus he tries to keep himself open to new options. Since his default mode of thinking is perceptive analyzation of his external surroundings, it isn't too difficult for him to improvise on the spot. However, if set on an idea, he needs some serious convincing for him to give up on it and change to something else. In relationships, Hiroshi is overall amicable. He is extroverted and enjoys good company, but due to his experiences growing up in Woru, he isn't as prone to initiating conversations, though he would not shy away from one. People usually find him quite open right after they begin talking. The only reason why most people don't initiate conversations is due to his default expression--an intense, almost accusatory gaze that often makes people avoid him. After all, some habits are hard to change. However, when he is with friends--and almost exclusively for close friends--he occasionally might be a little bit judgmental. He is not very good with expressions of affection and his emotional awareness is ironically mediocre despite his aptness at collecting sensory data around him. Hiroshi deeply cherishes friendships, having had few in his life and even fewer as he grew up in the degrading environment of Woru. To him, genuine friendships are something truly priceless, and his dedication to his Hyoru reflects that. His judgmental behavior is thus an awkward product of his inability to express his emotions and an attempt at offering advice, since he would see flaws in his friends and would want to fix them. However, since he is not perfect himself, this can often lead to accidental misunderstandings of intention and tone and unintentional conflict. Lastly, despite his claims otherwise, Hiroshi also values how others view him. Though he is mostly confident and secure about his abilities, he is not invulnerable against the pressures of society. The many years of growing up in Woru's lower division schools, being viewed as a lower-class citizen in the eyes of aristocrats and plutocrats, had made him sensitive to rejection. However, this sensitivity is highly specific. He had grown used to the scathing remarks from random strangers and was able to unconsciously deflect them, but if such remarks came from close friends, they would destroy him. To him, one who valued friendship so much and was so used to ostracization, opening his inner defenses and letting someone in as a friend is his highest form of trust. An attack from within would ruin his self-confidence completely. It may even force him into a path of internal isolation out of fear. Though still a tad painful, he does not mind constructive criticism, if he can see that it is genuinely done out of concern for him. Ultimately, with friends, he can be seen as a bit rigid and tense. He is careful around them, avoiding doing anything that might offend them and trying to ensure that he is conveying the desired image of himself. At times his insistence on keeping up this image may become foolish, even comically so, leading him to feel even more awkwardness as he cannot properly interpret how he should behave instead. It takes time for him to slowly be more true to himself around them, and it takes time for him to understand what makes his friends happy. Taken as a whole, it means he can only act as himself with very close friends, something that he has yet to truly experience. ... As for romance? Oh boy... History His parents worked in the airship industry as mechanical engineers and consultants, causing him to develop an appreciation for creativity, hard work, and a practical mind for troubleshooting problems. He was also an only child, and consequently was the focal point of his parents' concern. With their decent careers, they were able to provide all of the family's needs, and he never felt as if his material needs were unsatisfied. However, because of the nature of the industry and the historically cyclical rise and fall of military and civilian demands, his parents had to frequently move around in response to newly developed industrial regions and airship construction projects assigned by the city. It caused them to frequently move about, rarely settling down at one place for longer than a year. Though the apartments they lived in were well-furnished, it simply didn't feel like a genuine home. Instead, home became wherever his family was, and that was how Hiroshi viewed it. But friends...friends were a luxury that money couldn't buy. At a fairly young age, and due to his exposure to industry, he began learning about the nature of magic and its role in technology, which in turn led him to reading about Hyoru and their history. The idea of a magical, sentient being permanently contracted with a human was highly appealing to the boy who never quite found a companion in his life. Though his parents would've preferred him going to industry like they did, perhaps because for the possibility of him climbing his way to a respectable social position finally devoid of class-discrimination, they nonetheless supported his studies to be a Summoner, always preparing a backup plan in case he just wasn't gifted enough to be one. It came as a surprise to them that he was gifted with the ability, and after that they wholeheartedly supported his future plans. However, what most concerned his parents was his behavior as he entered adolescence. They understood Woru's beliefs and values very well, and knew that their son, with his honest personality and adamant loyalty to his own principles, would find it very tough to coexist with the powerful, plutocratic families that held most of the sway in the city. To climb up from a working middle class to an upper class often required connections, and connections could only be acquired through having political and social tact--knowing where you stand, what to say, and who to respect. Hiroshi seemed to know that, but he simply could not bring himself to sycophancy. Thus, at a early age, he often went against core Woru beliefs--namely, he held the idea that Hyoru should be valued and seen as equals and companions rather than subservient tools. Naturally, the combination of his nonconformist ideas and lower social class made him the target of many at school, molding his personality and developing him partially to his current self. At one point, there was a drastic shift in his personality. His parents did not understand why, but he suddenly became...defeated. For those last few years of high school, he conformed to Woru ideologies and performed well on all the necessary tests and application materials. Though relieved, his parents couldn't help but wonder and worry about what kind of event had transpired to have caused such a change. And as Hiroshi was accepted and entered Woru University, now living on his own, they realized that they might never find out. But Hiroshi soon found out that he could not stay that way. The moment he made a contract with his Hyoru, he realized that he had been a fool. A fool to think that his cherished values had been false. Yet in this awakening to the self, he also realized that Woru is no longer a place he can stay at. The abuse and ostracization from his peers he could handle, but the cruel treatment of Hyoru was too much for him. And so he began to plan his flight to freedom. Plot (ignore) Suhoi's Powers and Personality See page for Suhoi. Relationships *(if you want your character to have a past related to another character, please say so here. This is for how your character sees other characters.) Trivia *浩三影 *enjoys the concept of flying and aeronautical engineering, as well as aerial warfare *because he was bullied while he was younger, he learned martial arts and is kinesthetically adept at physical activities *Hiroshi's Theme Category:Character Category:Male